


We've Been Together For 9 Weeks

by Malectho



Series: You Might Think My Words Come Cheap [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malectho/pseuds/Malectho
Summary: They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day.Apparently it can also be life altering.





	We've Been Together For 9 Weeks

“When was the last time we left this apartment?” Marvin asked. Whizzer was lying horizontally across his bed, his head on Marvin’s shins. In retrospect, it wasn’t the most comfortable position, but Whizzer seemed genuinely happy right where he was, staring up at the ceiling, occasionally sneaking a glance at Marvin out of the corner of his eyes. He knew with his track record, what they were doing was a recipe for a disaster, especially with them living together. At first, for Whizzer, it had been more of a convenience thing. Marvin was there, and Whizzer was horny. Eventually, it became less about proximity, and more about chemistry. 

    “Hmm, four days?” Whizzer pondered. “It’s honestly quite pathetic.”

    “Oh God,” Marvin laughed, rubbing his face. “I am so fired.”

    “Did you not take days off,” Whizzer said, sitting up to give Marvin his full attention. 

    “No I forgot,” Marvin said. “I’ve never played hooky.”

    Whizzer moved over so he was next to Marvin, sitting propped up by one elbow. He traced his lover’s jaw line with his thumb, smiling adoringly. “Wow,” He cooed. “I’m shacking up with a nerd.”

    “Yeah you are,” Marvin smiled, pulling Whizzer down on top of him. Whizzer barely had time to let out a short laugh before Marvin’s lips were crashing into his. The kiss was eager and rushed, like they had been ever since their first. It was like Marvin was trying to make up for lost time. There was something different about being with Marvin too. He was excited to try everything, because everything was new to him. There was a kind of thrill to it. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Whizzer forced himself out of Marvin’s embrace, for which Marcin’s response was to move methodically to his neck, “What about work?”

“What’s one more day going to hurt?” Marvin asked, going in for another kiss that was intercepted by Whizzers finger. Marvin groaned, and Whizzer rolled away from him. 

“Go to work Marvin,” Whizzer laughed, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, a tender display of affection that was rare for him. Somehow a light brush on the cheek always seemed more intimate to him than sex. Cheek kisses were what you did for people who you made breakfast for in the morning. And not “to go” breakfast. The kind of breakfast you ate sprawled out on the couch while the two of you catch up on all the TV you missed the night before because you were to busy doing other things. Hair a mess, sweatpants hanging a little too low, but that doesn’t matter because neither you plans on leaving another time soon. That’s what a cheek kiss entailed. The intention to commit. 

    Whizzer sat up, reaching for the pants in front of him, and swinging his legs over the edge of his side of the bed and slid his skinny jeans on with little effort. Behind him he could hear Marvin rustling around, he felt the weight shifting on the mattress beneath him, as he most likely searched the area around him for his shirt, that Whizzer remembered throwing across the room the previous night. Soon he felt Marvin’s lips on his bare shoulder, tracing a line up to the back of his ear, which made him laugh. 

    “Marvin get dressed,” Whizzer demanded. 

    “At least get breakfast with me,” Marvin pleaded, placing his chin on Whizzer’s shoulder. 

    “You have to be at work in an hour,” Whizzer said playfully shoving Marvin away, before getting up and walking to his closet, choosing a white v-neck to throw on, knowing full well that he will cave in and go to breakfast with Marvin. 

    “Okay coffee then,” Marvin countered, and Whizzer gave him a quizzical look. “Come on, I don’t work that far away, I could be there in fifteen minutes flat.”

“God you’re impossible,” Whizzer said.

“I’m taking that as a yes,” Marvin said, and then hopped off the bed and left Whizzer’s bedroom, and seconds later heard Marvin’s bedroom door slam shut. Marvin hadn’t really been using his bedroom that much lately. At least not alone. 

Five minutes later they both emerged from their separate rooms for the first time since they got together, whatever together meant. He was fairly certain that Marvin did not want to have that talk, and God knows he didn’t. Whizzer would much rather let things flow.

    “So cafe across the street?” Marvin suggested. 

“Cliche,” Whizzer replied, and Marvin looked confused. “But that’s fine.”

Whizzer had been to the cafe across the street many times in the two years he’d lived in his apartment. He’d grab some tea on his way to a photoshoot, grab a light lunch with Cordellia, but he had never been there with someone he was sleeping with. As he and Marvin ran across the busy New York street, risking their lives by jaywalking but saving themselves a few extra minutes for coffee. 

The cafe was a mix of adults clad in business attire getting their coffee and pastries to go, and a small group of teenagers who looked like they were coming off of their first hangover. There was jazz music coming from a radio on the counter, next to it was a blonde barista who looked about the same age as Marvin, and the way she slouched told Whizzer that she’d rather be anywhere but behind that goddamn counter.

The only person that particularly stood out to Whizzer was the woman standing in front of the counter, inspecting the pastry selection, hands folded in front of her, eyes squinting in contemplation. She was wearing red skinny jeans, and a black and white striped shirt, curly auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail. She seemed much more composed than the other customers, she wasn’t rushing to get anywhere, or trying to fix some drunken mistake. That girl had her shit together. 

“Trina?” Marvin exclaimed. It took a few moments for Whizzer to realize why the name sounded so familiar. He had heard Marvin rant about her in passing, and on rare occasions he would catch a glimpse of her on his way out the door when she was at their apartment. Back when they were still together. 

Trina turned around, she was smiling, but Whizzer, who prided himself in being able to read people, recognized that she was not as well put together as he thought, She seemed panicked, shaken, Like she was breaking down. 

“Marvin!” She greeted him, before walking towards them. “How are you.”

“I’m fine,” Marvin replied, he was obviously puzzled. “What are you doing here? Not that it isn’t great to see you. It’s just this place is a little out of the way of your apartment.”

“I was going to go to your apartment, but I, uh, got hungry,” Trina explained. “But I got here I’m and now I’m feeling kinda nauseous.”

“Are you okay?” Marvin asked with an edge of concern to his voice. He had never heard him talk like that before. He obviously cared for her. Marvin never talked like that too him. 

“Um, can we talk in private,” She requested glancing at Whizzer for a second. The two of them had never officially met, and Whizzer highly doubted Marvin had told her about the guy he was sleeping with. “No offense to your friend here,..”

“Why don’t you two catch up over breakfast,” Whizzer suggested, placing a hand on Marvin’s arm reassuringly, but not so intimate that the gesture would give anything away. “I’m just going to go back to the apartment.”

“Are you sure?” Marvin asked. 

“Yeah I’ve got four hours til I have to meet a client for a photoshoot,” Whizzer assured him. “I need my beauty sleep.”

“Ok, well, see you later, I guess,” Marvin said. 

“Sure,” Whizzer said, with a wink. At first he was just disappointed, but as he crossed the street back to his building, he became curious. It was strange for Trina to show up out of the blue, after months of what Marvin described as radio silence. Despite initial appearances, Trina was anything but fine. 

When he got up to his floor, he was greeted by Cordelia who was attempting to balance containers; full of Jewish cuisine on top of each other while locking her door, 

“Whizzer, could you give me a hand,” She pleaded. “I’m late for a taste testing with a client and I really need to book this gig.”

“Give me your keys,” Whizzer laughed. Cordelia complied, handing them over, and Whizzer proceeding to lock her door and give the keys back. 

“Thanks,” Cordelia said. “What are you doing up so early. I thought you refused to meet clients before eleven.”

“I was going to have breakfast with Marvin,” Whizzer replied. 

Cordelia squealed in excitement, even giving a little bounce, almost dropping the containers of food in the process. “Breakfast, how domestic. Things must being serious.”

“Gross,” Whizzer teased. He had met Cordelia their senior year of high school, when they were two of six people in their school’s GSA. They stayed in touch after, as they both pursued unconventional career paths; a jewish caterer and free lance photographer. Eventually they moved in together. Neither of them really ever making enough money, eating leftovers from Cordelia’s events, watching Sense8 until they could quote every word. It was them against the world. They waged war on monogamy. Then Cordelia met “the most brilliant and beautiful internist that moved in across the hall.” The rest, was well, history. The two started dating quickly, and got engaged even quicker, Soon she had moved out of their apartment, and Whizzer was alone, struggling to pay rent, already looking at studio apartments at the other side of the city. Then they sent him Marvin. Who was a mess, but came with money to spare. And the rest, was well, history. 

“I want all of the details,” Cordelia demanded.

“Don’t you have to go to work,” Whizzer reminded, and she scowled in response. “Besides it didn’t end up happening. He’s having breakfast with his ex.”

“How the hell did that happen?” Cordelia asked. 

“I’ll text you later,” Whizzer promised, before hugging his best friend and kissing her cheek, and as he did she laughed. 

“Okay fine,” She said before walking towards the stairs. “Don’t screw this up. I’ve got a good feeling about this one.”

Whizzer just shook his head, grinning from one ear to another. He went back into his apartment. His empty apartment. It was strange, cohabitating with a lover. Before Marvin, he had a whole “love em’ and leave em’” way of living. There was no leaving Marvin. Not because he couldn’t but because for some reason he didn’t want too. He had no idea why. On paper there was nothing special about him. Yet being with him was such an indescribably blissful feeling. Whenever he wasn’t there it just felt...wrong. 

He went back into his bedroom. The bed looked lonely and bare, not just because it had been stripped of its covers, something that had been done for Marvin, since he thought it was too hot. Whizzer undid his belt took off his pants before climbing back into bed. 

What followed was an hour of him being in and out of sleep. At some point he heard the front door open followed by heavy footsteps, but he couldn’t tell whether he imagined it or not. He went back to sleep, but the next time he woke up, Marvin was coming into his bedroom. He was pale. Obviously there was a reason for him being there, but he wouldn’t even look at Whizzer said. 

    “Hey you,” Whizzer yawned, sitting up in the bed. “Shouldn’t you be at work.”   
    “I’m not going today,” Marvin said simply, 

    “Are you okay,” Whizzer inquired. “Did something happen with Trina?”

    “She’s, um, she’s pregnant,” Marvin stuttered, visibly struggling to get the words out. Whizzer wasn’t even sure he’d heard him correctly at first. It wasn’t possible. They weren’t even together anymore. It just couldn’t be happening. This was a dream. This was just some horrible nightmare. Or some sick joke. 

    “Are you serious?’ Was all he managed to get out. “Sorry, I mean, I just...I don’t understand.”

    “Can we just not talk about it. Not now,” Marvin pleaded. Whizzer was more than happy to oblige. It wasn’t that he was naive. It was because if he didn’t have time to process this, he knew he would leave. That was his instinct, get out as soon as things got complicated. What he needed was to pretend that things were alright and that nothing was awful. Things had to be normal. 

    Whizzer scooted over in the bed, and Marvin moved in to fill the space, still wearing his suit. He buried his face into Whizzer’s chest, and Whizzer rested his chin on top of his head. They said nothing, but the way Marvin’s body tensed up against him told Whizzer that Marvin was on the verge of tears. Whizzer didn’t know what to say, or if it was his place to say anything at all. All he knew was that in the past two months, he began to care immensely for the man curled up against him, and he didn’t know what the fuck he was doing. He lightly brushed the crook of his neck with his lips, and it was at that moment that Marvin began to cry. Unsure of how to react, Whizzer simply wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and held him tight. 

    He’d be damned if he ever let go.

**Author's Note:**

> So this. Was a thing. Don't forget to leave kudos and comments to fulfill my intense need for peer gratification. Follow me on tumblr, swansdashingrapscallion.


End file.
